-BLANK-
by Extacy04
Summary: "Karena gila saja tidak cukup untuk seorang pemburu berdarah panas sepertiku." Tidak tau siapa pemburu dan mangsa yang sebenarnya. Mereka sama, tak ada bedanya. Sebuah kejahatan obsesi orang sakit jiwa yang tidak memiliki arti kata 'kriminal' di hidupnya.


Summary: **"Karena gila saja tidak cukup untuk seorang pemburu berdarah panas sepertiku."**

Tidak tau siapa pemburu dan mangsa yang sebenarnya. Mereka sama, tak ada bedanya. Sebuah kejahatan obsesi orang sakit jiwa yang tidak memiliki arti kata 'kriminal' di hidupnya.

Disclaimer: _As always_ Harry Potter belong to Mom J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material atas hal ini. Hanya ungkapan jiwa seorang penggila Harry Potter lewat Drarry.

Rate : M (Mature Content)

* * *

 **-BLANK-**

.

" _ **Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil berlarian, sesekali melompat lucu. Tampak indah dengan bulu-bulu super putih dan bersih. Ekornya bergoyang apik tak bisa dilihat kemana arahnya, begitu ceria bukan main. Pandangan bola mata hitam legam besar terarah pada kamar berukuran cukup luas. Kepala mungilnya menengadah, kemudian menunduk dengan hidung penciuman yang tak kalah tajam mengendus wawangian yang ia jumpai, terus mencari apa yang ia inginkan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan, berhenti sejenak. Matanya kembali melebar melihat sesuatu, kemudian menggigit benda dengan bentuk miniatur bola _baseball_ dimulutnya. Dan kembali berlari lebih lincah dan bersemangat dari sebelumnya, sudah pasti mencari si tuan rumah.

"Gukk! Gukk!"

Suara lengkingan kecil menggema, semakin terdengar jelas dan keras. Membuat pemuda tampan penghuni satu-satunya berwujud manusia menoleh kebelakang, menghentikan kegiatan sorenya membaca koran disofa tunggal didepan perapian. Melihat si peliharaan berlari menipiskan jarak keduanya. Si bulu berjalan itu berhenti tepat dikakinya, menaruh kembali benda dimulutnya dikaki sang pemilik. Kemudian menggonggong lagi. Menarik perhatian si tuan rumah.

"Anjing pintar!"

Pommerian berbulu putih menyalak girang lagi, tuannya lagi-lagi memujinya. Usapan lembut dikepala adalah anugrah paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Ekor kecilnya bergerak lucu.

"Nah, Hadwigh." Pemuda itu memeluk anjingnya. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Hadwigh kepelukkannya. Anjing itu merespon baik, menjilati permukaan wajah tampan tuannya.

"Hahahaha, geli Hadwigh. Hahahaha kau nakal. hahaha" Pemuda itu terus tertawa menikmati perlakuan lucu anjingnya.

Dari seberang arah, terdengar suara yang cukup ribut. Pemuda manis itu pun menghentikan aksi bersantainya dengan sang anjing. Ia membawa serta anjingnya dipangkuan tangannya. Berdiri, mengintip dibalik gorden merah maroon bermotif singa pada tiap ujung-ujungnya.

Dibalik kaca mata bulat, manik jade-nya memperhatikan objek yang cukup asing. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang berukuran besar. Mesin dimatikan, terlihat satu, dua, empat, tujuh, sebelas, ah enam belas laki-laki berseragam sama turun dari kendaraan besar tersebut. Mereka seperti membuat barisan yang cukup rapi dan terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Ekor mata si pemilik rambut sehitam kayu _eboni_ menangkap sebuah mobil sport mewah melaju kearah truk, memarkir cantik mobil mahalnya. Tampak seseorang turun dari sana. Laki-laki berambut blonde mencolok, memakai kaca mata hitam. Laki-laki itu tampak berbincang dengan enam belas pria berseragam, kemudian terlihat pria-pria berseragam itu mulai membuka pintu truk raksasa, mengangkut satu-persatu properti kedalam bangunan dengan arsitektur ala kastil-kastil abad 80-an.

"Tetangga baru ya?" Ujarnya berbicara sendiri. Sudut bibirnya tampak tertarik.

"Lihat Hadwigh, sepertinya tetangga baru kita akan cukup menarik. Tuan berambut _blonde_ klimis." Pemuda itu mengusap-usap bulu lembut Hadwigh. Matanya tak lari dari pemandangan diluar sana. Melihat pemuda jangkung dengan surai _blonde_ nyaris platina. Hanya terlihat punggungnya dilapisi kaos hitam ketat dan celana jeans berwarna senada. Beberapa orang pekerja tampak lalu lalang dihadapannya, memindahkan barang-barang pastinya.

"Kastil kuno itu akhirnya terjual juga. Apa dia akan memberi salam perkenalan pada kita, Hadwigh? Bagaimana menurutmu."

Pemuda berambut hitam kembali bergumam pada anjingnya seolah anjing itu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan si pemuda, sedang matanya masih tak lepas pandang dari sosok yang menarik perhatiannya kini.

"Gukk! Gukk!"

"Ya, kau benar. Dia menarik!" Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayu mahoni bercat hijau gelap mengayun perlahan tertutup. Menyisakan keheningan dirumah besar itu. Dominasi hijau gelap dan platina. Lantainya diberi marmer putih gading dengan motif seperti asap yang berwarna hijau gelap. Terdapat tangga ditengah-tengah ruangan, tangga kembar yang menghubungkan bagian atas yang terbagi menjadi kanan dan kiri. Cukup horor melihat ukiran peganggan tangga yang dibuat menyerupai sosok ular yang lagi-lagi diberi warna hijau nyaris hitam.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Pindahan memang merepotkan."

Pemuda dengan tataan rambut super rapi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa hijau lumut empuknya. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit membenam. Tangannya berada disandaran sofa. Lelah? Tentu saja.

"Semoga betah disini."

Laki-laki itu bergumam sendiri. Tatapan iris kelabunya hanya memandangi langit-langit rumah barunya.

"Hijau..." Ujarnya sebelum iris kelabunya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry sudah bersiap-siap memulai aktifitas paginya. Mengajak Hadwigh jalan-jalan diakhir pekan, tak ada salahnya. Sebuah jaket training maroon dan celana senada. Tali kekang sudah terpasang rapi dileher Hadwigh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman kota. Aku agak kecewa hari ini, kenapa tuan pirang itu tak kunjung memberi salam basa basi pada kita. Ini sudah seminggu!" Harry menatap sendu peliharaannya. Kemudian berjongkok dan memeluk anjingnya sekali lagi.

"Tak apa, kita lihat saja."

TING TONG!

Harry terkejut. Suara _bell_ di pagi hari. Dia sedikit merasa agak aneh. Ada harapan jika itu adalah tetangga barunya. Cukup bergegas, ia meninggalkan Hadwigh diruang televisi, meraih ganggang pintu dengan cepat.

"Ha-hallo." Sapa Harry gagap. Ia lupa caranya menyapa orang asing. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukan dalam katagori 'cukup tampan' seperti yang ia perkirakan kemarin sore. Lelaki jangkung dengan tubuh proposional, tinggi yang melewati kepala Harry. Rambut pirang platina yang tertata rapi, setelan jas hitam berkelas lengkap dengan dasi abu-abu bergaris hitam dan syal hijau lumut menggantung di lehernya. 'Terlalu hot' gumam Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Iris mereka bertautan. Kelabu es dan _Emerald jade_.

" _Hi, nice to meet you_. Aku tetangga barumu." Ujar lelaki tampan itu. Ia menunjuk rumah yang berada diseberang jalan. Harry mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk lelaki itu. Kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Rumah itu akhirnya ada yang membelinya. Aku Harry. Harry Potter." Harry memberi senyum terbaiknya. Berharap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang akan terpesona.

Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, ingin bersalaman.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Senang bisa bertetangga denganmu." Harry menerima uluran tangan laki-laki pucat itu.

Mata mereka kembali saling mengunci.

"Jika butuh apa-apa, kau bisa mencariku. ." Harry membuka pembicaraan lagi. tetapi tangan mereka masih saja bertautan.

"Oh tidak, panggil Draco saja untukmu." Draco menebar feromon paling berbahayanya pada lelaki yang lebih pendek 15inci darinya itu. Jemarinya mengusap punggung tangan Harry.

'Dia benar-benar tampan' gumam Harry lagi. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok didepannya. Sedikit membuat rona merah menjalari pipinya.

'Sesak' Harry merasa ada yang tidak nyaman didadanya atau bahkan bagian bawahnya.

"Ba-baik, Draco. Dan panggil saja aku Harry."

Mereka terus saja asyik dengan dengan pemikiran sendiri. Saling terpukau satu-sama lain. Draco merasa tenggelam dalam kerlingan permata hijau pria dihadapannya. Berharap bisa ada dalam hijau itu selamanya.

"GUKK! GUKK!"

Mereka tersadar setelah Hadwigh menyalak ceria. Menyapa kaki Harry dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya. Dengan enggan Draco melepas tautan tangan mereka. Mata kelabunya melirik kearah kaki Harry, gumpalan bulu putih dengan mata hitam menatapnya heran.

"Ah! Ini anjingku, Hadwigh. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya." Tutur Harry menjelaskan. Draco tampak tertarik, kemudian sedikit membungkuk dan meraih kepala Hadwigh.

"Hallo Hadwigh. Mulai saat ini kita akan jadi tetangga. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kerumahku." Draco kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya kembali menelusuri jade indah Harry.

"Aku juga punya yang seperti Hadwigh, sejenis Siberian Husky tapi. Datanglah berkunjung kerumahku jika kau senggang."

Draco merasa perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu berterbangan. Baru kali ini ia merasa senyum seorang laki-laki begitu manis dan mempesona. Membolak-balikkan dunianya.

'Tidak!' Teriaknya membatin.

Dengan cepat Draco mengenyahkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada Harry.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung." Sekali lagi Harry tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipinya.

'Oh Merlin! Ada yang salah disini!' Draco merasa udara menipis. Ia berharap celananya tidak menyempit sekarang. Mencoba mencari akal agar benar belangnya tidak ketahuan. Bayangkan saja, pertemuan pertama dan kau tengah ereksi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri seorang Malfoy yang terhormat? Dan _please!_ Ini belum 15 menit mereka berhadapan, saling menjabat tangan dan pandangan yang bertubrukkan. Tak ada _skinship_ selain usapan nakal jemari besar si pirang. Lucu sekali jika ia sampai membengkak hanya karena itu.

"O-oh okey! Aku ada urusan dulu, sampai jumpa Harry!" Ujar pemuda jangkung itu akhirnya. Ia tidak tahan atau mungkin memang harus menahan. Melirik celananya. Dan ber do'a.

Langkah panjangnya menjauhi Harry, sekilas ia berbalik dan memberi gerakkan tangan _'bye'_ dan memasuki kendaraannya. Harry tampak kecewa, namun masih tersenyum untuk si pemuda pencuri perhatian itu. Dan Draco sudah memacu _Lamborghini Reventon_ abu-abunya, meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Harry. Sedang lelaki bersurai hitam itu masih terus arah pandangannya mengikuti hilangnya mobil pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Hadwigh, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?" Harry berjongkok, memeluk anjingnya. Sepertinya niat jalan-jalan paginya hilang entah kemana.

"GGUKK! GGUKK!"

Tumpukkan bulu super putih menyalak riang. Menjilati dagu tuannya. Bersemangat memberi gerakkan minta digendong.

 _ **Saw you there and I thought oh my god,**_

 _ **Look at that face, you look like my next mistake...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Panas matahari siang begitu terik di tengah kota London. Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang seperti biasanya, tak ada yang mengindahkan gejala kesakitan alam tersebut. Kota itu terlalu sesak dengan orang-orang penggila pekerjaan. Tak luput anak-anak remaja baru selesai dengan sekolahnya yang bersenda gurau di trotoar sudut kota. Dua orang laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal memilih memasuki salah satu toko dengan gambar es krim besar di depannya.

Harry nama pemuda dengan gaya _casual_ -nya berada disalah satu trotoar jalan, berjalan kaki diantara kerumunan manusia. Tanktop putih dengan sweeter berpola jaring-jaring coklat kebesaran membuat penampilannya nampu menyita mata beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Jangan lupakan jeans ketat coklat yang melekat pas mencetak bokong _sexi_ -nya. Tak jarang ada mata yang mengoda tidak tahan untuk tidak bersiul, sekedar pemberi sinyal 'kau tampak _sexy_ -sayang'.

Barang-barang bawaan Harry tidak banyak, hanya ada sekantong penuh kertas yang dipangku didadanya. Dua roti prancis mencuat diantaranya.

Laki-laki manis itu baru berhenti melangkahkan kakinya didepan _'pets shop'_ yang ditata semenarik mungkin dengan dominasi ungu putih garis-garis. Harry masuk kedalamnya, meletakkan belanjaannya di _counter receptionis_. Mata Harry memperhatikan sekeliling, tak ada orang disini, pikirnya.

'KLING KLING'

Tombol mungil diatas meja _counter_ ditekan dua kali oleh si pemuda. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik, mengagetkan. Harry membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

'DDUKK'

Suara gaduh tiba-tiba membuat meja _counter_ bergetar, Harry menahan keranjang belanjaannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Merlin! Kau mengagetkanku, _mate!_ " Suara cempreng, tangannya memegangi puncak kepalanya. Rambut oranye terang meruak keluar muncul dari bawah meja _counter_. Ekspresi wajah jelas menahan kesakitan.

Harry tertawa lepas melihat laki-laki dihadapannya tersiksa.

"Siapa suruh kau tertidur dibawah meja _counter_ , Ron! Aku tidak tanggung jawab kepala mu terbentur karenanya." Harry masih dengan tawanya. Si rambut oranye kembali memasang tampang kesal. "lagi pula ini bukan jam istirahat, Ron."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ron itu hanya mendengus kesal pada sahabatnya, langkahnya menjauhi Harry. Masuk keruangan yang ditutup tirai. Harry memilih mengambil duduk di kursi dengan meja yang disediakan memang untuk menunggu.

Ron kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi ditangannya, ikut bergabung dengan Harry. "Hanya ini yang ku punya, _mate_. Jangan minta jus." Harry menerima kopinya.

"Thanks, Ron."

Harry menyeruput kopi dinginnya.

"Apa kau sedang bolos kerja Harry? Atau mati kebosanan dengan pekerjaanmu?" Ron meminum kopinya sedikit. Menaruhnya kembali dimeja.

"Tidak, Ron. Aku _shift_ malam untuk seminggu kedepan, Kenny sedang mengambil cuti kelahiran anaknya dan Luca masuk sore dikampusnya, jadi aku berganti _shift_ dengan anak itu." Harry memainkan gelasnya, ingin tertawa mengingat wajah konyol rekan kerjanya.

"Oh, apa tak apa kau ambil _shift_ malam? Rumahmu cukup jauh dari restoran." Ron menatap sahabatnya, sedikit khawatir.

"Hey, aku ini laki-laki 23 tahun. Aku orang Inggris, sehat dan maco! Justru aku khawatir setiap kali Luca yang mengambil job ini. Dia masih 18 tahun dan perempuan. Lagi pula rumahku tidak jauh dari restoran Ron, hanya 20 menit jalan kaki. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau benar juga. Hahaha masuk jam berapa kau malam ini?"

"6 sore. Dan pulang jam 1 pagi kurasa."

Ron bergedik, pandangannya _skepstis_ melihat teman akrabnya itu. Membayangkan pulang jam 1 pagi. Diwaktu itu bahkan Ron tak bisa pisah dari guling dan kasur empuknya.

"Jam tidurmu akan sangat terganggu, Mate. Kuharap kau tidak jadi zombie karenanya, hahahaha" Mereka tertawa lepas.

"Jangan meledekku, Ron." Harry memukul bahu si pria oranye. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tokomu sepi?"

"Oh Harry, siapa yang ingin repot-repot pergi disiang yang sangat panas ini hanya untuk hewan." Ron memutar bola matanya, membuat ekspresi menjengkelkan. Kali ini Harry setuju dengan Ron.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berkaca mata itu teringat akan anjing yang ia tinggal sendirian dirumah. Raut wajahnya berubah, agak tak enak dengan Ron karena harus pergi lebih cepat.

"Kenapa _mate_?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan makanan untuk Hadwigh dan beberapa variasi rasanya."

Ron berdiri dari duduknya, mengangguk pada sahabatnya. "Kau buru-buru, _mate_?" Ron masih menatap pemuda itu.

"Ya, Hadwigh belum makan siang, Ron. Aku tidak tega membuatnya menunggu." Ron berlalu menuju pintu dengan tirai tadi.

"Kurasa Hadwigh akan suka dengan rasa pelet ikan salmon ini, kau juga harus mencoba rasa gurita manis ini." Ron kembali dengan dua kantong ukuran sedang makanan anjing. Memperlihatkannya pada Harry.

"Oke, semoga dia tidak muntah-muntah makan ini Ron. hahahahaha" Ron merengut melihat laki-laki bersurai berantakan itu tertawa.

"Mate, aku tidak mungkin meracuni anjing mu." Ron beranjak mencari kantong kertas.

"Hey Ron, kira-kira biasanya tipe anjing Siberian Husky itu makanannya apa?" Ron menemukan kantongnya dan memasukkan belanjaan Harry untuk anjingnya.

"Hmm, daging. Tentu saja daging, mate." Harry mengangguk. "Apa kau tertarik dengan Husky? Pemeliharaannya lebih gampang daripada pomerian mu."

"Ti-tidak Ron, Hadwigh saja sudah cukup untukku. Hahaha" Harry menuju meja _counter_ , membawa kembali belanjaannya tadi. Pikirannya tersita sesaat tentang si tetangga barunya yang begitu tampan dan panas.

"Ini Ron, kembaliannya kau ambil saja. bye"

"Thanks, _mate!_ Hati-hati dijalan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang ber-AC ber _disfungsi_ , tidak berguna disuhu yang menunjukkan angka -21 _celcius_. Kulit seperti kebal dengan pendingin udara, keringat peluh tetap mengalir deras. Ingin mengumpat dengan tagihan listrik yang membengkak karenanya. Percuma. Kulit-kulit telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, saling beradu satu-sama-lain. Menggesek. Memberi kehangatan yang merusak fungsi pendingin udara diruangan berpencahayaan minim. Hanya ada lampu tidur bercahayakan kuning, kecil dipojok nakas.

"Hnn...Hnnn"

Tidak tau dan tidak peduli siapa pemilik suara itu. Otak tak lagi bekerja semestinya, syaraf seperti lumpuh. Buta. Tuli. Untuk beberapa saat ketika helaan keras dari kedua insan yang bergulat panas itu keluar. Lega. Keduanya meneriakkan nama masing-masing. Menggema dengan cicitan suara sisa-sisa tenaga yang terkumpul.

"Hhh..hhhh...hhhh"

Deru napas memburu cepat. Dada naik turun tidak normal. Peluh membanjiri tubuh, menambah kesan eksotis. Kotor dan lengket.

Mereka saling memandang, _emerald jade_ yang memukau bertebrukkan dengan kelabu yang dingin. Tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Otak benar-benar mati fungsi. Terdiam dan hanyut dengan kelelahan masing-masing.

Udara kembali menembus normal kulit-kulit lengket itu. Dingin mulai terasa.

"Sangat cantik..."

Si pria berambut blonde bergumam dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia kembali menipiskan jarak mereka. Kembali menautkan bibir merah yang membengkak milik laki-laki yang berada dipangkuannya itu. Mencium lembut. Hati-hati. Menikmati. Memejamkan mata. Jemari besarnya menyentuh pipi gembil laki-laki berambut berantakkan itu. Terus menciumnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar lembut. Lama seperti itu. Hingga lupa siapa yang memulainya lagi, saling memagut bibir lawan main. Tidak ada yang sudi mengalah, saling mendorong lidah, mengeksploitasi langit-langit yang dijajah. Egois. Jemari si pria bermata hijau sudah menekan tengguk belakang pasangannya. Sesekali meremas gemas rambut pirang itu. Mengalirkan hasrat tak terbendungnya. Sedang jemari si pria yang ia duduki, sudah berada dibongkahan empuknya. Meremas bokong montoknya. Sesekali meraba punggung telanjangnya.

"Akhh..." Si pria bersurai hitam melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka. "Kau menyakitiku, Dray." Protesnya memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek. Draco terlalu bersemangat ternyata.

"Sorry, Rry. Aku tidak sengaja." Mata kelabunya mengabut sedih. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh sudut bibir Harry. Dan kembali merusak jarak mereka, menjilati luka yang berdarah. Menghisap darahnya, hingga kini hanya ada bekas air liur pria bersurai blonde nyaris platina itu tertinggal disana.

Mereka lebih banyak diam. Tidak bisa mengeja kata-kata lagi ketika titik tumpu tubuh Draco menghujam Harry lagi secara tiba-tiba. Tak ada aba-aba peringatan. Kembali mencabik, membelah dua tubuhnya. Sakit.

"Sial! Kau terlalu ketat, Rry!" Umpat Draco bersemangat. Ia mengganti posisi, membalik Harry yang semula dipangkuannya hingga kini berada dibawahnya. Gerakkan _out-in_ mengunci Harry.

Tidak puas memberi gerakkan keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat, Draco kembali menghabiskan jarak wajahnya dan Harry. Kembali memagut bibir sang dambaan hati. Membuat Harry kembali kedunia tanpa serba putihnya. Tidak terungkapkan. Perutnya terlalu penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Syaraf otaknya mengalami _disfungsi_. Ia hanya tau bagaimana membalas setiap _ritme_ indah yang diberikan Draco untuknya. Tangannya sudah mengalung indah dileher Draco. Menekan dalam, semakin mempermainkan permainan mereka. Gerakan Draco untuk bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin gencar. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi. Hanya ada keinginan untuk melakukannya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"Aku keluar Dray!" Teriak Harry. Memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Tunggu aku Rry, aku akan keluar didalam." Draco menghujam lebih keras lagi _butttom_ Harry. Pria cantik dibawahnya berteriak sesaat. Tangan Draco memegangi milik lelaki bersurai hitam dibawahnya. Menutup lubang kecil, memaksa Harry menahan _klimaks-_ nya.

Draco kembali mengeja gerakannya, menarik keluar miliknya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya. Kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat. Membuat Harry lagi-lagi tercekat.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Harry kesal. Draco benar-benar memonopoli dirinya.

Pria beriris kelabu hanya tertawa geli. Ekspresi minta dihamili Harry benar-benar berbalik fakta dengan umpatan kasarnya. Draco mempercepat permainannya. Kembali memakan Harry, mengecupi lehernya rakus. Menggigit meninggalkan bekas kepemilikkan dirinya.

"GGUKK! GGUKK!"

Suara Hadwigh terdengar samar-samar. Harry tak mengacuhkannya. Terlalu terhanyut dengan dunia serba putih. Tak bisa mengenali bayangan lagi. Pandangan matanya _blur_. Hanya ada Draco dan seringainya terekam di iris _emerald_.

"GGUK! GGUKK!"

Suara semakin terdengar jelas, menggema. Mengganggu aktifitas panasnya. Anjing kecil itu menaikki tempat tidur, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan sang tuan rumah. Lidah kecilnya menjilati pipi Harry bersemangat.

"Hentikan, Hadwigh! Hadwigh!"

Peliharaanya tak kunjung mau berhenti. Terus menjilati si rambut berantakan.

"GGUKK! GGUKK!"

Anjing itu melengking lagi. Gonggongannya benar-benar mengganggu Harry. Dan kini si putih itu mengigit rambut hitamnya. Mau tidak mau Harry harus bangun.

"Hadwigh! Demi apa! Kau gila!" Harry mengumpat seraya memeluk anjingnya. Tidak akan pernah tega menyakiti hewan super lucu tersebut. "Sudah jam berapa ini?" Harry memperhatikan jam dinding dikamarnya. Pukul 09.15 pagi. Dia kesiangan.

"Sial! Untung _sift_ ku malam." Harry melepas Hadwigh. Anjing itu berlari lincah keluar kamarnya. Menghilang entah kemana. Harry duduk ditempat tidurnya. Mengambil kaca mata bundarnya.

"Tidak mengira akan sesiang ini." Ujarnya lagi. Gerakan tubuhnya menyibak selimut tebalnya.

"Merlin! Aku harus mencuci pagi ini. Pirang sialan!"

Harry kesal bukan main. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menarik keras _sprei_ yang penuh sudah mencetak genangan basahnya. Kemudian memperhatikan celana tidurnya yang sudah basah. Mimpi yang cukup panas bukan?

Harry melucuti piyama yang ia kenalan dan menggantinya dengan _bathrobe_ putih polos. Kemudian membawa _sprei_ dan selimut tebalnya kebelakang, arah ruang mencuci. Beberapa kali bibir _cherry_ -nya mengomel tak jelas. Tidak habis pikir berapa ronde permainan panasnya dalam mimpi semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf jika ini mengecewakan, setelah sekian belas tahun membusuk dalam fandom ini, akhirnya saya membuat FF dengan pair kesayangan saya ini. Sejujurnya sesering apa saya membuat FF, saya paling ragu membuat FF tentang DraRry, ada banyak pertimbangan untuk ini. Takut merusak citra fandom, takut ceritanya tidak menarik, takut menyakiti Harry dan Draco. Saya terlalu menyukai fandom ini, sehingga memikirkannya dengan penuh persiapan dan ide yang cocok.

and

Thank you so much for reading and viewers.  
Blamers? Why did you reading this story?  
Oh please! You're fucking fans XDXD


End file.
